The Past Of A Rat
by MysteriousWriter03
Summary: Mr davenport port adopted Bree at 10 years old. Bree's past comes to haunt her and Her step brothers doesn't know anything about Bree's past so. But someone from her past shows up
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys I thought about writing and thanks to guest. Btw review and if you like give me some ideas thanks. I promise I will have more by tommorow

For a while now I have been having these nightmares but I don't know if I can call it a nightmare because it's from...my past. Before I was adopted by mr davenport I lived in a horrible town. There were gang members every where. Of corse to be there I have to be in a gang. I might not seem to be in one of those gang but this gang was different, they were actually nice they protect and they loved you, they helped me with the abuse that my dad did on me. He would hit me every day but every time it's my birthday he abused for that whole day. Why because my mother died when I was born. He blames me and still does.

All my friends in the gang died in a fire but the fire was no accident it was caused by a traitor. His name was Michael but mike for short. He and I used to be best friends, he was also in the gang. The police never caught him. Also the police thought it was a bad Idea to let me stay in this wacko town so they got a social worker to take me in foster care. I was 10 years old when mr davenport adopted me. Ever since then I tried to forget my past but it I can't. Me going on missions saving the world with my bionics. I wish I could travel back in time to save the friends I lost. But sadly even if I get the opportunity I don't know if I would take up the offer. If I travel back in time and saved my friends. I would've never met mr davenport Chase Adam and Leo.


	2. Chapter 2

Mr davenport and Mrs davenport are on VACATION

"GUYS WAKEY WAKEY" I heard eddy scream I was already awake from that dream...nightmare whatever it's is jeeze.

" you realise you don't need to scream"

" and do you realise how short you are" eddy spat back at chase

" and that is so funny because it's true" Adam commented

"Well boys I'm going to go downstairs to eat YOLO" I super sped downstairs. I quickly ate my breakfast. I heard a knock at the door. "Don't worry boys I got it" "any way you guys are way to slow" I mumbled under my breath. I went to the door and opened.

"Hi I'm-" when I looked at his face a million thoughts shot through my mind. I heard Leo screaming who is it. Yet I didn't reply. Leo came up to the door.

" hi I'm Leo and this is-" before Leo could finish I slammed the door in the guys face.

" what was that for" Leo said he reached for the door again but I slapped his hand

" don't touch" I treated him like a little baby but I had to

There was another knock on the door.

" um Leo you wait here"

" um I need to to get to school"

" can't you just wait"

" no I need to go now or else I will be late"

"'How bout I give you a ride on my back to school" I lifted my eyebrow

" alright deal" he walked to the table and got ready. Well he replied that to quickly. I opened the door.

" hello Bree" I closed the door behind me so no one could here us.

"Look I-"

" shut up and listen I can't talk here but I we will talk soon meet me at the cemetery right after school got that"

" why the hell would I go any where with yo-"

" BECAUSE...because I didn't kill the gang"

" just meet me there if you still care about the gang"  
>Then he ran off.<p>

"Hey who was that" chase asked coming down the stairs. But before I could answer Adam came running down the stairs on his way down he screamed WATCH OUT to chase but he still bumped in to chase. The both came tumbling down.  
>"What the hell Adam" chase was pissed off, he was rubbing his head.<p>

"'What I yelled watch out, it's your fault for not listening you know"

" you know wh-"

" hehehe come on guys we are late for school, actually your late for school" I quickly got my bag got Leo on my back and super sped out of the house.

"Well that was fun" chase said sarcastically


	3. Chapter 3

Lab rats  
>School<p>

"Hey Bree"

"What do you want Leo"

"What makes you think I want something from you?" Bree gave Leo a glare.

"I forgot my homework at home and I need you to get it" Leo said very quickly.

"Leo, no I'm not using my bionics for your mistake"

"Pleeeeeeease Bree I'm going to get an detention"

"Leo, no means no"

"What do you want I will do anything" Bree was deciding what she wanted.

"After school you must tell Chase and Adam that I'm staying at a friend's house and I'm staying there pretty late"

"Dumbest thing I've ever heard but deal"  
>Bree ran home got the homework ran back to school.<p>

"Here happy"

" thank you Bree" Leo was smirking

"Wipe that smirk off your face"

After school

Bree ran really faster then She ever ran before to the cemetery. It was raining but She didn't care.

"So you still care" Bree was startled by the voice

"Do you?" Bree asked rhetorically

"Of corse I do" mike replied

"Why the hell are you here" Bree had attitude in her voice

"I've been trying to find for 6 years. And I find you living in a rich house with bionics" mike was pissed

"How do you know th-" Bree stuttered out

"Cut the crap I have it to" mike

"But how did you get bionics" Bree

"Your dad stole it from some guy and I stole it from your dad" mike

"That abusive asshole isn't my dad ok" Bree

"Yeh that abusive asshole is looking for you" mike

"LOOK just tell me about my friends that YOU killed" Bree was changing the subject

"THEY were my friends to-" mike

"If they were 'your' friends why did you burn them alive" Bree

"I didn't...burn them" mike

"Then who the hell did" Bree

"I don't know I've been trying to figure that out" mike

"What's your power" Bree

" I can control the elements just not air or earth" mike

"So fire and water" Bree

"Yes" mike

" how did you get it in your neck" Bree

" I made your dad." Bree sent him a glare that could kill, we'll a bionic

"I made that abusive asshole, to stab in my neck, it hurt like hell but it was worth it" mike

"Bree" mike touched Bree's arm in a confronting way

"Don't touch me" Bree pushed his arm away

"Sorry, look if the police finds me then-"Mike

"You will go jail" Bree

"Exactly" Mike

"And why should I care"Bree

"Because I didn't kill them and deep down you know it." Mike

" so what you came all this was just to tell me that you didn't kill them and not to mention you could of got caught by the poli-" Bree

"I was able to recover the body after the fire" mike said quickly


	4. Chapter 4

"Sorry you did what" Bree exclaimed

"Ok I may of fibbed a little buuuut...you know...yeh I don't know what to say" mike said

"Look I should get back my family is going to get worried" Bree said

"Before you go I would like to take you some where" mike said before bree could ran off

"Pedo-file much"Bree said sarcastically

"Haha your hilarious" mike said while rolling his eye

"Please Bree" mike reached out his hand to Bree and Bree took his hand

"Ok where are we going" Bree said giving in

"It's a long walk" mike said

"Why walk when I just can use my bionics?" Bree asked

"Because I want...to spend time with you as long as I can" mike said softly and slowly

"But it's raining" Bree said sarcastically

They both shared a smile and started walking to...where ever they were going.

Davenport home

"Hey guys any one knows where bree is Mr davenport is going to be home any second and we can't have another 'accident' or else davenport might never trust us and he mi-" chase was cut off by Adam

"Hey chase do me a favour and SHUT UP I'm trying to watch" Adam practically yelled

"Adam unlike you I want mr davenport to trust me so WE can get a new room and it will be a lot easier if you would stop trying to ruin everything" chase yelled back

"Ohhhhh so this is how it is, IM always the screw up" Adam yelled

"Yeh now that you pointed it out yes you are the screw up you always screw up everything, you may be strong but smarts always beat strength" chase yelled back

"Yeh let's see about that" Adam got up from his seat and threw chase across the room

Leo was just sitting on the counter watching while eating popcorn.

"Hey guys do me a favour and stop fighting for a minute" Leo said  
>But know one listened to him.<p>

Every one was fighting, Leo tried to get there attention while Adam kept throwing chase around the room but then they hear the door open.

"Guys I'm home and I go-" mr davenport said before seeing all this chaos in his house.

"Guys what the hell is going on in here" Tasha said  
>Leo tried to walk his way out of this mess.<p>

"Leo get back here now" Tasha said almost screaming

"Yes mum" Leo said quickly and he jolted back to Adam and chase

"Who would like to go first?" Donald said

"Chase started it" Adam said quietly

"Wow are you ser-" chase was about to argue

"Shut up a minute...where is bree?" Donald said puting his finger on his lips symbolising that he wanted everyone to shut up

_**Hey guys sorry I've been busy ALOOOOOOOT and I wanted bree chase and Adam to get there own rooms because I think they deserve some privacy and thxs for the reviews people. O and also if you want to give any ideas then go ahead thxs I will try to post tomorrow if I can**_


	5. Chapter 5

Bree and Mike

"Where exactly are you taking me" Bree asked

"Somewhere" mike replied

"Wow like that helps" Bree retorted

"Why does this place look...so Lonely and... dead" Bree asked

"Wow you really don't remember" mike said a bit surprised

"Wait..." Bree said trying to remember

Flashback

"Daddy why are you hitting me" a 4 year old Bree asked crying

"Why did YOU ruin my life you little brat" he screamed loudly hitting Bree with his belt

"Da-" Bree stuttered

"SHUT UP ASSHOLE" he screamed waking Bree constantly.

End of flashback

"Why the hell are we here" Bree whispered but loud enough so mike can hear. Mike could see the tears in her eyes.

"I'm here to show you your forgotten past. You've been...so caught up with,...THIS life that you forgot everything about us your true family." Mike pointed out

Bree stayed quiet.

"Let me ask you. Do you 'new' family even know anything about your past?" Mike asked

"No" Bree said firmly

"Didn't they ever ask where you came from" mike asked darkly

Bree stared at the ground tears in her eyes.

"I should get going" Bree said quietly before running off

"Bree" mike whispered

Davenport port home

"Well...you know... How girls are" Leo stuttered

"THAT IS NO EXCUSE" Tasha exclaimed

"Leo where is bree" davenport asked seriously

"Honestly I don't know"

"LEO DONT LIE TO..." mr davenport port yelled

Just before Donald could say another word...

The door flew open

"Le..." Before she could finish her word she spotted the davenports

"Hey daddy...looks like you've grown taller" she stuttered

"It's only been what 2 weeks" Donald yelled

" how time flies"..."literally" bree whispered the last part

"Where were you" Tasha asked half worried half pissed

"Nooooo the real question is where were you" bree replied nervously

"Bree you are in sooooo much trouble" chase whispered

"Ok guys lets all calm down...instead of fighting why not love and hug it out" Adam said with tears in his eyes. Everyone in the room just stared at Adam.

" what I watched the last song and damn it if only that girl would stop fighting with her dad then maybe just maybe they could of had a fun fun holiday" Adam started to cry and bree used this unexpected distraction to go to her room

"Wait bree get back here" davenport said yelling

"Love you too" bree said

"Teenagers I don't know what I'm going to do" Leo said

"What" davenport said every one left him alone in the living room


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"It haunts you every day doesn't Bree" mysterious voice

"Who are you" bree asked frightened

"Hehehehe" he laughed evilly

"Whats so funny" bree asked

"Bree you hurt my feelings. You honestly don't remember me" it said in a cocky voice

"Who would remember someone like you" bree retorted

"Well aren't you a feisty one"

"Shut up and tell me who you are" bree demanded

"Shut up? Now you pissed me off" "beware"

"Ahhhhhh" bree felt a massive headache

Bree woke up to the sound of eddys annoying voice

"BREE WAKEY WAKEY"

"Eddy shut up" bree said. She put her hand on her head feeling a headache coming on.

"Whats wrong with you"

"Eddy" bree said in a warning voice

"Ok ok I will go bye bye" eddy left Bree's room

Bree got up from her bed slowly so she doesn't worsen her headache. She tried getting changed using her bionics but that worsened her situation.

School

"Hey guys have you seen bree" Leo came up to ask Adam and chase

" nope I doubt she's even awake" Adam said

"Eddy said she's awake" chase replied

"And how can you trust eddy...I mean his a robot" Leo said

"His loyal because mr davenport created him to be loyal" chase said

"Did he also program him to be as annoying as you" Leo snarled back

"BOOM" Adam shouted

Mike walked in the school and he spotted Adam chase and Leo

"Hey guys" mike said walking up to them

"O hey new kid" chase said

"Who are you"Adam said

"I'm a friend of Bree's" mike said

"Names mike"

"Firstly I know all of Bree's friend" chase said

"And my I add she only has one friend" Leo said

Chase gave Leo a weird look

"Alright...and secondly I've never seen you near her in my life" Adam said defensively

"Maybe you guys don't know everything" mike said

RING

"That's the bell" mike said

"I should go"

"No" Adam said

"Your not going until you answer any question that I ask you" chase said

Hey guys I'm thinking of stopping this story so if any one want to start this then leave a review. Thxs guys but I'm sorry I'm just not interested into lab rats anymore since there isn't any new interesting episode.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"I don't mean to be rude but it's really none of your business what goes on between Bree and I" mike said firmly

"She's my sister any relationship that goes on between anyone IT IS MY BUSINESS" Chase almost yelled it out

"Look mate this isn't any of your bloody concern" Mike pushed Chase out of his way.

Adam pushed down on the ground.

"Don't PUSH my little brother only I CAN PUSH HIM" Adam said protectively

"Now you will answer all questions directed towards you" Chase said getting of the ground from the push

"No". "You want me to be rude fine I will be rude. Either you get out of my way or I will hurt you" Mike threatened

Mike stared at Adam distinctively. Adam eyes started to burn he was about lasers that guys ass off but then...

"Guys whats going on" Bree said running in the school. She gave Mike a look.

"Bree who the hell is this guy" Chase said

"Let's not do this at school meet me at the old cemetery" Bree said

Everyone went to class.

The home time bell rang. Everyone rushed out of the school like lightning.

Bree waited for everyone to leave then she super sped her way to the cemetery.

"Bree are you going to tell them?" Mike asked.

Bree jumped a was startled

"Stop doing that!" Bree almost yelled

"You can't tell them anything Bree" Mike said deeply and softly but just loud enough for Bree to hear

"Bree" Chase and Adam yelled

"Ok we want answers now" Chase demanded

"And a bucket of popcorn would be nice" Adam said dumbly. Chase gave Adam a glare

"Well if we are staying here all day I would like something to eat"

"Getting back to the topic" Chase yelled

"How the hell do you know our little sister" Chase asked pointing at Mike suspiciously

"Little sister? You look as if your ten compared to her" Mike replied

Chase eyes widened. He formed a plasma ball and shot it at Mike. Bree ran in front of Mike to protect him and the plasma hit her instead.

So yeh I'm continuing the story but I still would like ideas


	8. Chapter 8

"BREE" Chase and Adam yelled out

Mike whispered something in Bree's ear. A tear rolled down Bree's pale face. Adam ran up to them he picked mike up and threw him into a tree.

"Stay away from my sister you bastard" Adam yelled

"Adam" Chase yelled at Adam

"Bree" Chase whispered

"Adam call the police" Chase demanded

Adam took Chase's phone and paused.

"What Adam?!" Chase yelled impatiently while trying to keep Bree awake

"What's the number?" Adam asked

"How the...never mind its 000" Chase replied

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" mike said interrupting their conversation

"Shut up" Chase said

Mike lifted up his hand aiming towards the phone.

"Ahh" Adam felt his hand burning and dropped the phone

"What the hell" Adam yelled. He looked at his hand it was burnt.

Chase laid the unconscious Bree down on the grass. He ran over to Adam and lifted up his hand. Mike took this chance to fly away secretly.

"Your fine it's just a burn"Chase said examining his hand

"Damn it that bastard got away"Adam yelled

"Who cares about him right now. We need to get home take care of that burn and Bree"

Home

Adam opened the door.

"I will kick yo ass you damn robbers" Leo yelled scared by the door spamming

"Leo it's us"Chase said. Adam went to go and put Bree down on the couch

"What the hell happened?!" Leo yelled

"Long story" Chase said.

"You guys should get her down in the lab to get her examine"Leo said

Adam carried Bree to the lab. Adam placed her in the medical table

"Where's mr davenport port?" Chase asked while setting up the equipment to examine Bree for any injuries.

"He and my mum went to go on a date" Leo said looking for the first aid kit for Adam's hand

"So is any one going to tell me what happened?" Leo said while spreading cream on Adams hand

"Hey go easy will ya" Adam said to Leo

"Sorry" Leo whispered while wrapping a bandage on his hand.

"Done" Leo said

"How's Bree?"Leo asked walking towards Chase and Bree

"A couple of bruises nothing to serious" Chase said feeling guilty

"What's with the guilt face" Leo asked curiously. Everyone remained silent

" trying to avoid the damn question" Leo said getting pissed

Adman and Chase told Leo the whole story.

"You blasted Bree" Leo yelled

"It isn't his fault I protected him" Bree said quietly slowly getting up

"Bree your up are you feeling ok?" Chase asked concern

"I've been better" Bree stated

"Why did you protect him?" Leo asked curiously

"I don't even know why" Bree stated getting off the table

"What do you mean" Leo said

"We have a past" Bree replied

"What past?" Chase asked

"Bree's past. Geeze Chase. You should listen" Adam commented

Bree rolled her eyes." I'm adopted"

"Yeh we all are" Chase stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world

"I knew mike before I was adopted by mr davenport" Bree spoke quietly

"Wait. Chase told me that mike had some bionic" Leo interrupted

"Look I don't want to talk about this" Bree said walking out of the lab.

_Thank you for the review it gave me a great idea._

_Guest_


	9. Chapter 9

"Guys I thought Douglas was your dad" Leo said trying to break the sudden silence

"His our dad" Chase said pointing at Adam then himself

"Yeh...I will need to know a lot more than that" Leo said

"I don't know if mr davenport knows this but Bree was adopted at the age of 10" Chase stated quietly

"And..." Leo motioned his hand for Chase to continue

" that's all we know" Adam spoke

"What it didn't occur to you guys when you first met her" Leo said

"She was a mess" Adam said loudly

" will you shut up" Chase said

"Let's just go to sleep we'll talk about this tommorow" Chase said walking out of the lab towards his room

Morning?

"Hey guys" Donald said stuffing his face in home made pancakes

"Hey big D" Leo said walking with the other boys

" you can't call him that" Adam said

"Why not?"Leo asked taking a seat to sit on to eat pancakes

" his tiny" Adam said simply

"Guys! stop talking about me" mr d yelled

"Where's Bree?" Tasha asked putting pancakes on the boys plates

"Well tell her to get up. we have a full day schedule" mr d

"Chase" Adam and Leo yelled

" why me!?" Chase asked putting pancakes in his mouth

"Well we're eating" Leo said

"And I'm not!?"Chase yelled

"Not any more" Adam said stealing chases pancakes and shoving it in his mouth

"What ever" Chase whispered. He stoop up and walked to Bree's room

"Bree" Chase said knocking on the door

"Go away" Bree said quietly but loud enough for Chase to hear

Chase refused to listen. He tried opening the door but it was locked.

He went back to the kitchen.

" do you have a key to Bree's room"

Chase asked big D

"No" big d said

"Don't worry. I got this" Adam said getting up. He walked up to Bree's room and yelled "Bree OPEN UP WE HAVE ALOT OF THINGS TO DO"

There was silence for a couple of minutes.

"Well that didn't work" Leo said

"I really thought that would work" Adam said " well plan B" Adam said

"And what will plan B be" chase said

"HAHahaha you see what I did there B be" Chase laughed

"No ones laughing" Adam said while Leo shook his head

"Bree I'm coming in" Adam smashed the door open

"What the hell Adam" Bree yelled


	10. Chapter 10

"What you wouldn't open the door" Adam said

"That doesn't mean you have to smash through my door" Bree said pointing at where the door used to be.

"Well it doesn't mean you have to be annoying" Adam said sticking out his tongue

"That's it" Bree said she got off her bed and super sped to Adam and pushed him into the wall out side and then she super sped with Adam in her grip to the kitchen.

"Bree stop!" Mr Davenport yelled

"What's going on" Tasha asked

"Adam broke down my door" Bree yelled back

"Well you wouldn't open it would you" Adam snapped back

"Just because I didn't open the door it doesn't give you any right to smash my door open" Bree yelled

"Why didn't you open it in the first place" Chase asked calmly but a hint of anger

"Because I knew it was you" Bree said with a death glare.

"Guys cut it out your acting like children's" Mr Davenport interrupted

"You know what. This whole thing wouldn't have happened if Bree wouldn't have over reacted" Chase yelled furious

"I over reacted im sorry did you forget. Your the one who blasted me with your stupid ball thingy" Bree yelled out without thinking

"Excuse me" Mr Davenport said shocked by what Bree said

"Erm" Chase stuttered

"You used your plasma ball on Bree" Mr Davenport voice rose higher and higher

"In fairness I wasn't trying to hit Bree" Chase said trying to calm Mr Davenport down

"Yeh he was trying to hit this other person named mike. he goes to our school" Adam said with a smile.

Bree was hoping that no one mentioned mike. Bree shot Adam a glare. Adam mouthed sorry.

"You showed your bionics to a stranger at school" Leo said shocked

"Leo we told you everything" Chase yelled

"Not that he went to our school" Leo said

"You guys are going to go down to the lab and tell me everything" Mr Davenport yelled pointing in the direction of the lab.

"No" Bree said firmly

"Bree don't talk to your father like that" Tasha said

"His not even my real father" she yelled back with tears in her eyes. Bree super sped out side of the door.

"Bree" they all yelled


	11. Chapter 11

Mr Davenport had an angry face. It looked like he was going to explode. Chase,Leo and Adam tried to escape before Mr Davenport exploded.

"Stop" Mr Davenport yelled

"Donald you can't blame her" Tasha said

"She ran off using her damn bionics" Mr Davenport said back

"Well you were putting to much pressure on that poor girl" Tasha said

"boys go down to lab" Mr Davenport said ponying to the direction of the lab

"Big D we ca-" Chase said

"No excuses. NOW!" Mr Davenport

The boys went down to the lab.

"Don't be so hard on those boys" Tasha said

"They are keeping secrets. This family doesn't keep secret because secrets tear this family apart" he said angrily

"Donald" Tasha whispered

"She said I wasn't her real father" Donald said Quietly

"I'm sure she didn't mean it" Tasha said

"I know she did. Well even if she didn't it was what she was thinking" Donald said quietly

"Donald your her father. You raised her up. Not your brother" Tasha said trying to help with the situation

Mr Davenport stayed silent. He walked down to the lab. Tasha followed behind him.

" start talking" Mr Davenport said low and firmly

"What do you want to know" Chase said

"Why did you blast Bree?" Mr Davenport said

"I was aiming for the kid who she was protecting" Chase said

"why were you aiming for the kid" Mr Davenport said

Chase stayed silent.

"He made a hilarious comment" Adam said laughing at the memory

Mr Davenport shot Adam a glare which instantly shut Adam up.

"What else are you hiding?" Mr Davenport asked. He looked everyone in the eye.

"Bree isn't really our sister" Adam blurted out

"Adam" Chase shouted

"What does he mean?" Mr Davenport yelled. He said pointing at Adam.

Everyone stayed quiet.

"Talk" Mr Davenport yelled

" isn't Douglas your father?" Tasha asked. Mr Davenport looked sad by that statement

"Well Douglas is Adam and chase's father but not Bree's" Leo said

"And how do you know" Tasha said with sass

"They told me" Leo said half scared half sorry

"Leo shut up" Chase said

"You've been keeping this secret from me. When did Douglas adopt her" Mr Davenport yelled

"She was 10...I think" Adam said trying to remember

"Tell me everything" Mr Davenport said

Thxs for all your comments I got it today. I decided to post this chapter I'm making one right now which will be posted either today or tomorrow


	12. Chapter 12

Flashback

"What's 10 minus 3" Douglas asked

"8" Adam said happy

"No idiot it's 7" Chase said

"Good. It's time to go" Douglas said

"Where?" Adam asked. Getting into the car

"We're going to the foster home" Douglas replied

"Why" Chase said putting his seatbelt in

"I'm wanted there" Douglas said driving to the foster home

"Are we getting a new sibling"

Douglas kept quiet. They drove in quiet for the next 10 minute

"Let's go" Douglas said

Douglas knocked on the door. The door opened

"Hello sir how may I help you" a nice old women asked

"I'm Douglas"

"Oh yes come in" the lady said she saw the boys and asked "are these boys your son"

"yes" he said walking in with his sons tagging behind

The lady showed them the way to the office. Douglas walked in with his son.

"Why am I here?" Douglas asked taking a seat

"You are interested in adopting. Around the age of 10 am I right?" The boss of the foster home asked

"Yes" Douglas said

" good" he got off his seat and went outside to get someone.

Here take her.

"A girl?" Douglas asked

"Yes. You said you wanted to adopt a child" he replied back

Adam walked up to Bree and poked her. Bree jumped.

"Please don't hurt me" she said with tears in her eyes

Adam gasped.

"I'm sorry I never meant to scare you" Adam said trying to cheer her up

"Nice work Adam you made her scared" chase said walking over to her

"Hi my name is Chase and this is my brother Adam. What's your name?"

Bree stayed quiet.

"Ok how old are you?" Chase said

Bree had tears in her eyes.

"Stop questioning her" Douglas screamed

Bree jumped a little. Tears started to form in her eyes"

"We will take her give me the form" Douglas said.

"No" Bree whispered and she repeated over and over again

She crawled into a ball.

"Stop crying please" Adam said which made Bree cry even more

"Shut up child" Douglas said with venom in his voice. He said it to Bree

Bree tried to stop crying

"Dad you don't have to be so mean" Adam said quietly

The boys,Douglas and Bree walked towards the car. They all went in. Adam and Chase kept looking at Bree. She seemed so sad. She looked like a sad child who lost everything.

They got out if the car and walked in to the house. He slammed the door behind him. Bree jumped at the sound. Adam and Chase stared at Bree suspiciously

"Oi kids" Douglas said

"Yeh" Adam and Chase replied staring at their father

"You won't tell anyone about Bree" Douglas said. Bree looked shocked.

"So that's her name" Adam whispered

"Can't we call her Something else" Adam asked

"No" Douglas said

"Bree follow me" Douglas said quietly but loud enough for her to hear.

Bree followed him. But she scared. Normally this would mean a beating for her. But she soon realised he just wanted to talk.

"Why are you afraid" Douglas asked quietly

Bree didn't reply. Memories of her friends dying, her father constantly beating her. No.

"No" she repeated over and over again. Her eyes were filled with pain. Her eyes changed to a dark red colour.

"It's ok. Don't be scared." Douglas said to the crying girl

"She's one of them. I knew it" Douglas thought


	13. Chapter 13

Present

Bree super sped. She didn't know where she was going. Painful Memories.

She stopped running. She looked at where she was. It was in a dark forest.

"A dark forest" she whispered

"Come on. You should remember this place"

Bree jumped.

"What are you doing. Are you following me now" Bree asked

"I just need to see if your ok" mike said

"Yeh I'm great...what do you want" she said

"It's about your father" mike said

"What?" She half yelled half saddened

"His looking for you. His in mission creek. And his coming after your family"

"What you told him" Bree accused angrily

"No...I'm sorry"

"Why did you tell him. I saved you because I though you cared about me" she yelled. Tears running down her face

"He implanted a tracking chip inside me" mike said. His eyes were full of regret

"Let's go" Bree said.

She grabbed onto mikes collar. She sped back home.

Home

"You kept this a secret?" Mr Davenport yelled

"Well you never asked" Chase said

"I don't need to ask. You should of told me that Bree is adopted" Donald said

"We were afraid" Adam quietly. He looked sad. Everyone was shocked except for Chase. They never saw this side of Adam.

"Afraid of what?" Donald asked

"Afraid of speaking about it" Adam said

"Why?" Tasha asked

"you didn't see how broken she was. She was afraid of everything. At night when she was young Chase and I could hear her crying in he sleep. WHY THE HELL WOULD I TELL YOU ANYTHING. SHE WAS SCARED...ALONE AND YOU EXPECT US TO TELL YOU SOMETHING THAT WE DONT EVEN UNDERSTAND" Adam yelled with tears in his eyes. It hurt him to see the pain in Bree's eyes when she was little. Sometimes he can see the sadness.

"We tried our best to understand Bree. But she kept shutting us out" Chase said

All of a sudden they heard an explosion go off.

They all ran towards the sound.

"Where is she" a shadowed man yelled. The smoke covered his face.


	14. Chapter 14

"Thanks man" Adam said to the unknown person with his goofy smile

"Why are you thanking him" Leo whispered to Adam

"It's was getting to emotional and.. I just can't handle that" Adam said fake crying

"SHUT UP" Mr Davenport whispered/yelled to the boys

"Where is she?" He asked again

"Who the hell are you" Donald asked

"Tell me where is she all else" he demanded

"Who" Tasha asked

"Bree" he replied

Al there eyes widened they were shock to hear Bree's name.

"Why" Chase asked

"WHERE IS SHE" he yelled.

"No" Leo said sternly

"No?" He asked

"Your not taking away my sister you freak" Leo yelled. Chase and Adam nodded

The guy's eye turned completely black.

"Then perish. You will die by the hands of god" he yelled

"You don't know who your dealing with" Chase said

The man teleported Behind the boys.

He lifted up his hand. A blast full of energy hit them.

"No" Donald yelled

The boys flew across the room. They fell unconscious. Tasha tan to Leo first, to check if he was ok. Then after that she checked on the other boys.

"Stay away from them" Bree super sped into the house

"Bree" the man said

"Dad" Bree whispered

"Mike" the man said in a low growl

"Jerk" mike said back to the man

"You will come with me" Bree's dad said

"She's not going any where with you" Donald said protecting his daughter

Bree looked around the house. She saw smoke. She saw her brothers lying on the floor. She saw Tasha trying to wake them up.

"I made a promise to my self" Bree said in a whisper

"I knew that one day you would want to take me back. I was going to accept that but I love this family. I love my brothers,my mum and my dad" Bree said through her tears

"Bree" Donald whispered

"I don't want to go" Bree said

Bree's dad got angry.

"Your a disgrace. To your own family" Bree's dad said. He teleported behind Bree.

"Die" he yelled

He lifted up his hand. Mike got his arm.

"You won't hurt her anymore" mike said


	15. Chapter 15

"Let go of me" Bree's dad yelled

"No" Bree said. She grabbed her dads wrist and super sped to the forest that mike and Bree was before.

"Bree" Donald yelled

"Leave her for now can take care of herself. Right now we need to help the boys"

Donald nodded his head.

Bree's dad slapped Bree's hand off his wrist.

"I will kill you" Bree's dad growled

"Did you kill our friends" mike asked

"Honestly no. But I was there when they died. Oh it was so funny. They were so helpless. They screamed and cried" Bree's dad said laughing like a demon

"Shut up" mike said. His head lowered tried to cover his tears.

"Why the hell were you there" mike yelled

"To watch of corse. I knew that people wanted them gone"

"Your a sick bastard" mike growled

Mikes eye turned to a glowing blue colour. He looked up at Bree's dad.

"I will kill you" mike yelled

"I would like to see you try" Bree's dad replied

Mike ran up behind Bree's dad. He punched and did a round kick. Bree's dad blocked all of his coming attacks.

"There's no point of attacking me" Bree's dad pointed out.

Bree didn't know what to do. She felt helpless. Bree looked around. She saw a cliff.

Mike got really pissed. His hands lit up in flames. Every single punch he did was blocked. Dammit mike thought to himself. Mike finally landed a hit on him.

"Enough" Bree's dad yelled

He ran up to mike at full force. On his left side

Now. Bree thought to her self.

Bree super sped at full speed directly tackling her dad off the cliff. Bree still had a grip onto her dad.

"Bree" mike yelled out

_hey guys sorry for late post I've been busy with school. Guys I have two ways of ending this. One way would be ending it in the next chapter or I could keep on continuing this like a tv series. It's your voice guys. Reviews plz and thxs for your support guys._


	16. Chapter 16

Mike caught Bree's hand in time. Bree's dad had a grip on Bree's arm. Bree's arm started to ache.

"Let go of me" Bree yelled

"Dumb child. If you kill me then you will never know who killed your friends" Bree's dad said

Bree kept quiet.

"Let go of me Mike" Bree said quietly

"What" Mike said shocked

"If you let go of me then we will both die. It's fair. I never blamed my dad for hating me. I killed his wife. I killed my own mother." Bree said with tears

"No you didn't Bree" Bree's dad said

"What are you talking about?" Bree asked

"She's alive. I lied to you. It was the only excuse to experiment on you. I knew that you would feel guilty. Guilty enough, not to tell anyone about the abuse" Bree's dad said smiling.

Bree stayed silent still having a grip on mike.

"Are you really that desperate to live? That you would lie to save your life" mike growled. His eyes glowed.

"Mike don't" Bree said quietly

"I'm sorry for not believing in you" Bree said to mike.

"It wasn't your fault" mike said softly

Bree looked up at mike and smiled. Tears started to fall.

Bree let go.

"Bree" mike yelled with tears falling down his face

"Not every one has a happy ending" Bree said

"Bastard" Bree's dad yelled

Memories of Bree with her old gang friends started to flash inside of her head. Bree was smiling. "Leo, Chase, Adam, Tasha and... Mr Davenport also known as dad...I love you" Bree whispered.

Mike yelled out to Bree. Tears steaming down his face. "No no no no no no no NO" he yelled towards the end.

"Why Bree?"mike asked crying silently.

Heh guys I need a name for Bree's dad give me any suggestions?


	17. Chapter 17

Mr Davenport house

"What happened?" Adam asked standing up

He looked around the house it look so messed up.

"I forgot...o yeh Bree" Chase said

"Where's Bree anyways?" Leo asked curiously also standing up

Everyone stayed quiet.

"Well" Leo said

"We don't know" Tasha spoke for Mr Davenport

Suddenly a person walked in slowly. His hair covered his eyes.

"Mike" Chase whispered

"Where is she where is my daughter" Mr Davenport yelled

"I'm sorry" mike whispered

"What the hell do you mean your sorry" Adam yelled at mike

"What did you do with our sister" Chase yelled louder

"I didn't to any-" mike started to defended himself

"Don't give me that crap. Where the hell is Bree" Mr Davenport yelled twice as loud

"She's dead" mike whispered

"What type of bastard lies about someone's de-" Leo said. Tears started to form in his eyes

"Shut up" Mike whispered

"What did you say punk" Chase said pissed off

"You don't know her like I do. Do you seriously think that I don't feel depressed? Do you think I have no heart? I loved her" Mike yelled

"Don't. Just get out!" Tasha yelled

Mike left the house.

"Please tell me everything" Donald said through the sobs

"Dad" Chase said crying

"No more lying please" Donald said. He sounded defeated

Flashback

Midnight

"Bree" Chase whispered to a sleeping Bree

"Please don't hurt me daddy please" Bree whimpered in her sleep

" hey whats wrong with her" Adam yelled yawning.

"Shhhh" Chase said to Adam

"Ahhhh" Bree screamed

" hey it's ok it's just us" Chase said trying to calm a scared Bree

Bree just looked at her hands. She heard him but she didn't want to talk.

"Hey Bree what was your nightmare about?" Adam asked getting off his bed

"Nothing" Bree whispered

"It sure didn't sound like nothing" Adam said

Bree didn't reply.

"Hey Bree you can trust us. We don't care about your past. All we want is a sister. I understand if you don't trust me now but please talk to us"

" it's not that I don't trust you. I don't want to get close to you" Bree said

" why not we are siblings in a way" Chase replied

"I feel like I'm a curse. All I do is bring people pain" Bree said with tears in her eyes

"Hey stop crying" adam yelled at Bree

Bree jumped a little.

"Adam" Chase said sternly

"No. Whats the point of crying ha? It's not going to make things any better" adam said

"You bring people pain. Ha that's a funny joke. It's normally me bring people pain because I'm bionic. So is Chase."

"Adam your not meant to tell her" Chase said

"If you expect her to trust us then why don't we trust her" Adam replied

"Bree. Don't cry. Make me a promise. Don't cry unless it's tears of joy. And I promise I won't cry too"

"What type of deal is that?" Chase asked Adam

"It's a fair deal" Bree said

Bree smiled at adam and Chase.

Reviews. Thxs guys. Btw I might be stopping this soon.


	18. Chapter 18

3 months later

"Good work guys. You did great. But you guys need to be a little faster because that roof could of fell on you. Your lucky to be alive" Mr Davenport said

"With out br-" Chase started to say

"Don't" Adam stopped him

"Sorry" Chase said

"Ok this getting way out of hand. So what if we mention Bree's name" Leo

"There too much memories" Chase whispered

"So what most of them are good memories" Leo stated

S

" and some are bad" Adam replied

"Then don't think about the bad memories. Think about the good ones. Avoiding her name won't do you guys any good. Do you seriously think she would want it this way?" Leo said in his normal tone

"You know what. Leo is right. For once" Mr Davenport stated

"For once?" Leo said looking hurt. His tone went higher

"Anyways back to the point. No more avoiding her name" Mr Davenport said

"Whatever" Adam said. He walked out of the lab

"You know ever since the funeral Adam hadn't made a dumb comment and he also haven't shed a tear" Leo said

"He made a promise" Chase whispered

"Well I'm tired I'm going to bed" Chase said. Chase walked out of the lab too.

"It's will never be the same" Leo whispered while walking out of the lab.

Donald was now left alone. He walked over to the seat and sad down he looked on his desk full of unfinished inventions.

"Bree" he whispered. Tears dripped down from his face. He put his hand on his head.

"His not even my real father" those words haunt him. Was he not could enough? Did I spend to much time with boys and not her.

Unknown

"Death...Pain...Sorrow. Why do we feel this? Death is coming" unknown person said


	19. Chapter 19

Grave yard

"Bree" mike whispered he was crouch at her grave. He showed no emotion

"It's time" someone from behind said to mike. His name is jake

"Death...pain...sorrow. Death is coming" mike said

"Man your sounding like the old geezer" jake replied

Mike stood up. He put his hand in his pockets.

"Let's go" mike said. Jake followed him

High school

"Hey Janelle" Leo said sitting down next to Janelle at the water fountain.

"Oh hey Leo" she replied

"So do you want to got the movies today?" Leo asked

"Sure...as long as it's not in your house. Last time I went in there it was just trouble" Janelle said to Leo

"Things changed the guys barley talk to one another" Leo said

"Ever since br-" Janelle started

"OMG I'm so sorry Leo I didn't mean it" Janelle apologised

"It's ok. So the movies or my house. Your choice" Leo asked

"Your house" Janelle said.

"Please don't make me regret it" she added

"Hahahaha" Leo said rubbing his hand on his head.

"Leo" a voice said

Leo looked around trying to find the persons voice.

"Leo are you listening" Janelle asked. Suddenly she looked concerned.

"Leo" the voice said again

"Bree" Leo whispered

"Leo" janelle asked.

"Ummm nothing. I got to go" Leo said. He ran outside

"Leo" Janelle whispered

Unknown place

"That will be $10" the shop keeper said

The mysterious person had a hoodie on. The person took the bag of food.

The person walked for a very long time. The person met up with mike.

"It's been to long" mike said

"I had to see you for my self" mike said

" I called him" the person said

"Why?" Mike asked

"I wanted to hear his voice" the person replied

"And?" Mike questioned

"He sounded sad" the person replied

Guys I promise you I will bring her back because this whole fanfic is based on her. Thanks for the reviews and please review more. Also can you please give me cool guy names thxs bye.


	20. Chapter 20

Past

"bree" a guy named jake

"jake" bree called back. Bree ran into jakes arm. They hugged for a short while.

"what are doing back" bree asked

"well i finished up in the militarty so i decided to come back to my family and to my home town" jake answered back with a grin

"You call this dump home?" Bree asked walking to their favourite spot.

"Well your here. Where ever my family is, it's called home" jake said

Bree smiled at jake and jake returned a smile back.

Present middle of nowhere

Bree, Mike and jake all went traveling. They go on secret missions For money.

"Bree wake up" jake said

"Give me 5 more minutes" Bree grumbled

"It's morning" jake replied to her response. He look at the sun. His eyes turned a light blue colour. His eyes sparkled. His original eye colour was brown.

"Seriously now you tell me" Bree said. She got of the hard ground.

"Yay we're alive" Bree replied looking around her surroundings. They slept by a beautiful lake and it was a forest. Wild animals lurked in the shadows.

"Should we get going" mike asked

"Yeh" jake replied

They all went east because that's where their target is.

They travelled for miles. But walking didn't bother them.

Flashback

"Bree" Mike yelled as he watched Bree fall with her so called dad

Mike jumped down. He used his fire bionic to help him fall faster he knew that he wouldn't die from falling because he called use the wind element. He used his earth element to make a hand to catch Bree and it worked. He landed on his rocky hand and said to her "are you dumb"

"Thanks" Bree replied

Mike helped Bree stand up.

"Let's get you home" Mike said

They were walking through the forest.

"Wait" Bree suddenly stopped

"What's wrong?" Mike asked concerned

"I can't" Bree whispered

"Your can't?" Mike asked

"I can't go back to my house" Bree said

"Why?" Mike asked

"Because I already bring destruction to them" Bree replied

"You don't Bree. You are the light in this dark world" Mike said

"Thanks but I already made up my mind" Bree said

"So what do you want me to do?" Mike asked

"Tell them that I died. Make sure they are ok" Bree said

"Are you sure?" Mike asked

"Yeh" Bree said. A tear drop fell down her face.

Davenport house

"Leo clean up the couch" Tasha said pointing towards the couch.

"Yeh yeh I will do it" Leo replied

"Hey mum?" Leo asked his mother

"Hmmm" Tasha replied putting the dishes into the sink

"I heard Bree's voice" Leo replied

Tasha was silent that he spoke of her. Ever since that day he was sad at mentioning her name.

"Well" Leo said waiting for a response

"You probably just miss her. We all do" Tasha replied to Leo

"Yeh probably" Leo said. He got of his seat and walked over to the couch. Tasha watched him with sad eyes

Reviews please


	21. Chapter 21

"Damn it" Mr Davenport

"What's wrong" Chase asked Mr Davenport. He heard Mr Davenport shout

"They stole our job again" Mr Davenport said frustrated

"Who?" Leo asked walking into the lab

"Those 3 always do what you guys are meant to do" Mr Davenport said

"And how's that a bad thing" Leo asked

"Well for starters who ever they are it whoever they are working with is getting all the credit" Mr Davenport said

"But no one even knows that it's us saving the world or them. So why does it matter" Chase asked

"it matters to me because I'm a really smart, handsome and stunning guy" Mr Davenport said smiling

"What does your personal looks matter to the subject?" Leo asked

"It just does" Mr Davenport yelled

"But it doesn't make sense" Leo pointed out

"Pretty much what Mr Davenport is implying is that any good creator or scientist must be as good looking as him" Chase said smiling

"Yes that's exactly right. But no one is as good looking as me" Mr Davenport said

"I still don't get it but I'm just going to leave the subject as that" Leo said

"Ok. But what actually bothers me about those 3 people is that how can a human be able to do those missions without bionics." Mr Davenport sId while thinking

"Maybe they are bionic" Leo stated

"Then who created them" Chase said

"Who ever or what ever it is we need to find them and talk to them." Mr Davenport said

"Why" Leo asked

"So we know that these people are on our side and how were they created. Are they bionics trying to save this world? Or are they robots planing to take over our world" Mr Davenport said walking over to his computer.

"Mr Davenport I don't think they are robots trying to take over the world" Leo said

"Well look at Marcus. He was a robot with bionics" Chase pointed out to Leo.

"Hey guys I just found this awesome toy which records your voice and repeats it in a high pitch voice" Adam said running in.

He pulled the string at the and it said

"Chase is a dork. HAHAHAHAHA" in a high pitch voice

Everyone just glared at Adam.

"What is this a bad time" adam said


	22. Chapter 22

"So what's the plan" Chase asked Mr Davenport

"Well we find out what mission those thieves stole" Mr Davenport yelled

"Well, technically they didn't steal that mission" Leo stated

"Shut it" Mr Davenport yelled back

"Is anyone going to explain what's going on" Adam said holding his toy

In a abandon warehouse

"Bree" jake called

"Yep" Bree said super sped over to the boss and grabbed him by the collar.

"Your not going anywhere" Bree said smiling

Mike created water from thin air and made the floor slippery which made all the bosses men fall. Mike stocked his thumb up followed by a grin.

"Good" jake said. He walked over to where Bree and the boss was. He grabbed the boss by the collar and sat him down on a chair.

"Now, let's have a little chat" Mike said wailing over to the boss.

"This is how it's going to go. If you don't answer my question then I will torture you. Of course your going to be loyal and say "I rather die" and that's when I find something to kill you with. But there is another way we can end this without anyone dying" jake said

"How?" The boss asked

"Just answer my questions" jake said smiling

"It's really simple isn't it?" Mike asked the boss rhetorically

The boss just kept his mouth shut

"Let's start by introducing our selves my name is Mike by ability is controlling the 4 elements which is fire water earth and air. But I've been practicing and I'm able to create lightning" Mike introduced

"My name is Bree. I have a bionic which is super speed. But I also have an ability but I rather not show or say it" Bree said

"And last but not least. I'm jake. If you don't mind I'm going to give you a little history about us"

Hey guys do you mid if I add supernatural stuff in it.


	23. The Final ShowDown

" when we were kids all our mother died unfortunately my father also passed away so i went away to the military of corse I hid my awesome abilities but it was quite rough. Yep...that's basically my history. Oh right also I met up with these to destroy your selfish, mean and a bit ugly superior boss" jake said with a smile "What the hell does this have to do with anything?" The boss asked "Well the person who gives you orders is her father who is meant to be dead" Mike said pointing at Bree "I know nothing" the boss said "Errrrrrrr man your annoying" Bree said The man shot Bree a glare and Bree stuck her tongue out. "Hehehe ok no need to fight even though we already beat you...hmmmmm how can we make this guy talk?" Jake asked "I can kick him in...well the sensitive area" Bree suggested "Or we could torture him to death" Mike also suggested "Guys let's keep this pg" jake said thinking "How much is your boss paying you?" Jake asked "None of your damn business" the boss said. He spat in jakes face. "THATS IT" jake yelled Jake's arm was covered in tattoos and his tattoos started to glow. He put his hand on the bosses head. Jakes eyes started to glow. "I see everything" jake said in a demonic voice "Ahhhhhhhh" the boss started to yell because he felt as if his head was about to split. "Done" jake said. He removed his hand form the boss's head. He closed his eyes. His eyes stopped glowing and his tattoo stopped glowing and it slowly disappeared. The boss fell unconscious. "Why didn't you do that before it would make life so much easier" Bree yelled at jake "I wanted to give the guy a chance. I don't like to hurt people unless they deserve it" jake replied "I guess your right" Bree replied with apologetic eyes for yelling at him. Davenport house "Found them!" Mr Davenport yelled "Really?!" Leo said surprised "Why do you sound so surprised?" Mr Davenport asked "It's probably because you are only good at inventing things" Adam said "Yes finally Adam said something correct for the first time" Chase said patting a smiling Adam on that back. "What makes you say that?" Mr Davenport asked "Well when we tried to track my pet rat rosku you found a mice" Adam said with fake tears in his eyes. "Whatever...We need to go here" Mr Davenport said pointing at the computer screen *Time Skip "So we found out where my father is staying" Bree's said staring in to the cave "Yep" jake and Mike said "Hey I think I heard something" a voice came from the bush "Woah good eyes Leo" Chase said "Bree" Chase whispered staring at Bree "Chase,Leo, Adam and Mr Davenport" Bree said with a smile "Bree" they all yelled out and ran to Bree to hug her. "Well this is kind of awkward" Mike said with a nodding jake "Jake" jake said introducing himself "Well I'm-" Chase started "No need for the introduction I know who you are. Bree told us all about you guys" jake said "Well it better be good things" Mr Davenport said in a sarcastic tone "So what are you doing here" Bree asked "Well a bunch if thugs stole our missions and we tried to track them and we ended up here. So now it's your turn" Mr Davenport said "Well we are the thugs" Mike said "My daughter is not a thug" Mr Davenport yelled at Mike. He walked up to Bree and hugged her. "Your crushing my lungs" Bree said gasping for air "Sorry" Mr Davenport said letting go of Bree "So what are you doing here?" Leo asked "Well we have been stealing your missions to build up our strength to fight Bree's dad" jake said "Isn't he dead?" Chase asked "Don't forget Im also suppose to be dead" Bree reminded them "True" Chase said "so now we go into this cave and defeat him" jake said "Yeh but I don't want you guys coming" Bree said directly to the davenports plus Leo "Why not?" Mr Davenport asked "I don't want you guys to get hurt" Bree replied "Hey we are not going to let you go on your own with these strangers. I want to be there to protect my daughter" Mr Davenport said hugging Bree "Yeh we already went through hell thinking that you were dead" Leo said "We are not going to let you fake die again" Adam said "Yeh and at least this time we can try our best to protect you" Chase said "Guy so sorry to interrupt this awesome moment but we seriously should go" jake said They walked into the dark cave. "Shit it's to dark" jake said "Don't swear in front of my little princess" Mr Davenport said Mike rolled his eyes and lot his hand in flames. It lit the cave up. "Let there be light" Adam yelled "Shut up" Chase whispered/yelled "I can hear you" Bree's dad said in a soft demon voice "What the-" Mike said staring at Bree's dad Bree's dad was injecting something into his neck "I am abi also know as the devilman" Abi(Bree's dad) yelled demonically "Yeh you're all talk no action" Chase said. He created a plasma ball which was surrounded by lightning. He shot it at Abi and he stumbled back a bit. Abi yelled which made the cave shake. Abi shot a black plasma ball directly at Chase and it hit Chase. "Chase" Adam yelled out. He shot a laser beam which was surrounded by thin lava. "Raaaaaaaaah" abi yelled in pain this also pissed him off even more. Abi shot the exact same beam at Adam except it was full of dark energy just like the plasma ball that hit Chase. It knocked Adam unconscious. "How dare you hit my boys" Mr Davenport yelled out charging towards Abi "Stop" Bree yelled out but it was to late Abi shot a dark beam towards Mr Davenport. Mr Davenport fell back. "Mr Davenport" Bree yelled "Wait don't make any rational decisions" jake yelled out "I know" Bree whispered "Wow" Leo said "Leo take cover and protect our family" Bree said "Yeh" Leo said. He ran towards the injured family "It's time" jake said "For some reason I feel...afraid" Mike said "I do to" Bree said "Remember Bree you can only do this once or else you will die" jake said in a serious voice "Yeh" Bree said softly The davenport family woke up to the word die. "Die, what?" Adam said not making sense "It's ok" Bree reassured. "Now" Mike yelled Mike charged towards Abi. He lit his hand up in blue flames and threw it towards Abi. Abi threw some dark beams towards Mike but Mike used the solid rocks beneath his feet to block the attack by creating a wall made of rock. Jake whole body was felled with tattoos. All the tattoo started to glow which lit his body up. He walked over to Mike. He placed his hand on mikes head. Mikes eyes started to glow and his attacks go stronger. Bree closed her eyes. She thought of her adoptive family. Then she though about Abi her so called father. She opened her eyes which was dark red. "Bree we can't hold on much longer" and with that jake and Mike fell to the ground out of power. "Dark beam emission" Abi yelled and shot the beam towards the unconscious Mike and jake. Bree jumped in front of Mike and jake and said " shadow beam emission" They were both battling with their beams. Bree had an advantage since he was weakened by the gangs attack. But he wasn't using his full power. Finally he used his full power and now Abi had the advantage. "You are the daughter of the devil how dare you betray me I am your father" "Wow such a great father" Bree said sarcastically unleashing a even stronger beam. "She is my daughter" Mr Davenport yelled towards Abi "She is my sister" Adam, Chase adam Leo yelled Adam and Chase yelled "plasmatic beam canon" and together they shot it towards abi. Which stunned him. And for a split second he stop attacking which Bree took advantage of and powered up her beam. Suddenly the whole cave lit up. It was all white. Bree laid unconscious. "Bree" the gang yelled out "I'm fine just tired" Bree whispered "Thank you" Mr Davenport said to jake and Mike "Our pleasure... Tell her we will visit her some day" jake said. Walking away with Mike. "Wait where are you guys going?" Leo asked "We are going to steal most of your missions of corse" Mike replied with a smile "No you don't" Mr Davenport said "Oh yeh make sure Bree never does that again" jake said in a serious tone "Why? what would happen?" Chase asked "Well abi her father is right Bree is still the daughter of a devil but she grew up with a machine stuck in her you like to call it a power bionic. It interrupted her devil side and also weakened it. Therefore she isn't strong enough to use devil form" jake explained "So why could she do it now?" Adam asked "Well because it's her first time. We actually didn't know but you know it's a first time for everything right?" Mike said with a smirk "You risked my princess life?" Mr Davenport yelled chasing after the boys. Davenport house "OHHHHH Bree I missed you so much" Tasha yelled. She just heard what had happened she was shocked at first but yet again you always have to be prepared when your with the davenport family The end I made this chapter extra long since it's the end. Thxs for all the reviews and followers. I appreciate you guys so much. Good bye for now 


End file.
